Douloureux souvenirs
by Snape02
Summary: Basé sur le film de Christophe Gans, sorti le 12 février 2014. Dix ans après les évènements du film, il n'a toujours pas tourné la page. La douleur continue de le détruire. Lorsqu'il accepte de revenir sur les traces de son passé...ONE SHOT. Rated T pour mention de mort et histoire triste. ATTENTION GROS SPOILERS


_"Cela vous arrange peut-être de ne jamais penser à votre passé, mais moi je n'ai pas renoncé."_

Dix ans. Dix ans déjà que cette jeune femme a su redonner un sens à ma vie. Belle...Ma si douce Belle. Il y a dix ans, je menaçais de tuer ton père et aujourd'hui, me voilà moi, la terrifiante Bête, devenu l'homme le plus comblé. Je t'aime Belle, je t'aime plus que tout. Tu as su faire renaître en moi l'homme qui se cachait derrière le monstre, le prince d'antan. J'aime notre vie à la campagne, ton père qui a su m'accepter malgré ma cruauté, ainsi que nos enfants.

Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il ne se passe pas une nuit sans qu'ils ne reviennent. Ces cauchemars, ces abominables visions qui n'ont de cesse de m'assaillir dès que je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur, je suis terrifié chaque fois que tu éteins la lumière, mais ça, je ne te le dis pas. "Ce ne sont que des cauchemars", je me répète. Mais des cauchemars terriblement réels. L'autre jour, je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit à cause de l'un d'eux, et, complètement horrifié à l'idée que tout cela soit vrai, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me lever pour me jeter sur le premier miroir qui passa à ma porter. Normal. J'étais parfaitement normal. Ma barbe brune contrastait avec la pâleur de mon visage. Pris de sueurs froides, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder longuement mes mains, comme si je craignais qu'elles ne se métamorphosent soudain. Non. Pas de griffes, ni de poils, juste des doigts parfaitement humains. Mon attention se reporta sur la glace, plus particulièrement sur l'homme angoissé qu'elle me reflétait. Puis, avant de te réveiller, toi ou un de nos enfants, je suis retourné me coucher.

Si je n'avais qu'un vœu à faire, je supplierais mon subconscient d'arrêter de me rappeler ce jour. Le pire de ma vie, à n'en point douter. Je me revois sans cesse, chevauchant mon beau cheval, accompagné des hommes de ma Cour. Autour de moi, une quinzaine de chiens. _Mes_ chiens. Au devant, une biche, qui, affolée et épuisée par la course que nous lui donnons, semble prête à s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Je tiens dans ma main une arbalète aux flèches d'or que mes hommes m'ont offertes à la seule occasion de cette proie. Cette satanée biche qui m'échappe à chaque fois. Mais cette fois ci sera la bonne, je l'aurais.

En effet, je n'y manque pas. Lorsque notre cavalcade nous mène jusqu'au parc de mon château, un seul tir est suffisant pour abattre le malheureux animal. Avec le triomphe du vainqueur, je descend de mon destrier et m'approche de mon trophée. Je m'apprête à lui décocher une seconde flèche pour mettre fin à ses souffrances lorsque...Ma femme. Non. Impossible. Ce ne peut être réel. Mais si, ou du moins c'est ce que mon subconscient s'acharne à me faire croire, et lorsque je m'écroule à genoux, un flot de sanglots commence à m'assaillir. Le reste de la scène n'est que flou dans mon esprit, je revoie ma douce bienaimé m'annoncer qu'elle est la fille de la forêt, puis supplier son père. Non, que tout cela s'arrête ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, vivre de nouveau dans la luxure avec ma femme et notre enfant à venir ! Tu ne peux pas mourir, je ne peux pas...Je ne peux pas t'avoir tuée. Par pitié, reste avec moi. J'aimerais parler, mais la tristesse me tord la gorge, et avant que je ne puisse articuler un mot, ma dulcinée a rendu son dernier souffle dans mes bras. Non. Et puis soudain, le ciel se met à gronder autour de moi, le vent souffle de larges bourrasques. Une voix se met alors à gronder dans le ciel : le père de ma douce me maudit. Quelques instants après, une furieuse douleur prend possession de moi ; je crie, ou plutôt je hurle. Des griffes poussent en lieu et place de mes ongles, des poils prennent possession de tout mon corps...

Dix ans. Cela fait dix ans que ma vie est redevenue un havre de paix, et pourtant, une douleur en moi ne parvient pas à s'atténuer. Quelque chose au niveau de mon cœur, qui semble se déchirer dès que je songe à mon passé. Ce passé que j'aimerais tant oublier, mais qui reste gravé au fond de moi comme dans du marbre. Ce marbre qui recouvrait le sol de notre château. Car ce château n'est pas le mien, il était à nous. Cela fait dix ans que je n'y suis pas retourné, que je ne me suis pas recueilli sur sa tombe. Tout ceci fait parti du passé maintenant, ce passé que je tente désespérément d'oublier. Malheureusement, on n'oublie jamais le jour où l'on a tué la femme que l'on aimait.

* * *

_"Jusqu'au bout du monde"_

Lorsque je me penchai sur le cou de mon cheval pour lui souffler ces quatre mots à l'oreille, je sentis quelque chose battre fort en moi. Hésitant l'espace d'un instant, je faillis revenir sur ma décision et demander à mon destrier de rebrousser chemin. Néanmoins, comme s'il avait senti le doute s'insinuer en moi, il s'élança brusquement vers le chemin qui venait de s'ouvrir, comme s'il ne voulait plus me laisser le choix.

Je ne me souvenais pas que la forêt était si dense par ici. A plusieurs reprises, des branches d'arbres dont je n'avais pas le temps d'identifier l'espèce vinrent claquer contre mon visage, laissant de larges coupures sur mes joues et mon front. Craignant l'espace d'un instant une chute mortelle, je me retins comme je le pouvais au cou de mon cheval, oubliant toute cette grâce du prince que je fus. Ce fus les cheveux parsemés de feuilles et le visage striés de blessures que je débouchai enfin sur une large plaine au centre de laquelle trônaient les ruines d'un château. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur l'immense arbre garni de rose. Je restai un long moment dans cette position, le regard empreint de nostalgie à la vue de ce paysage. Notre ancien château, bien qu'en grande partie détruit par le temps et le manque d'entretient, conservait cet air de majesté que je lui avais connu dans la prospérité. Les fleurs du jardin, quant à elles, semblaient continuer de s'épanouir dans cet espace désormais laissé à l'abandon. Lorsque je descendis de mon cheval, je fus cependant surpris par la sensation de l'herbe pliant sous mes pieds, comme si elle saluait le retour du maitre à la maison.

* * *

- C'est moi.

Ridicule, j'en conviens, mais il s'agissait là des seules mots qui parvenaient à sortir entre mes lèvres tremblantes. Depuis quinze ans que ma douce était décédée, jamais je ne lui avais parlé, car cela m'avait toujours semblé stupide. Il m'arrivait parfois de venir de longues minutes devant sa tombe, mais toujours dans un silence des plus solennels. Aujourd'hui, je trouvais enfin la force de lui ouvrir mon cœur.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, je...

Un triste sourire vint tordre mes lèvres. Comme si je pouvais encore la déranger, où elle était.

- Je voulais juste venir te parler... Tu sais, j'ai eu du mal à venir jusqu'ici.

Oh oui, j'en avais eu du mal. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer combien. Les larmes me remontèrent aux yeux, mais je les retins. Si elle pouvait toujours me voir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait cette image ci de moi.

- Je crois que ton père a encore du mal avec moi...Tentais-je de dire d'un air désinvolte, pour détendre une atmosphère qui n'existait pas. Lentement, je passai ma main sur la blessure qui s'étendait sur ma joue, et la retirai pleine de sang. Tel un enfant montrant son bobo à sa mère, je la tendis sous les yeux de la statue avant de murmurer.

- Tu vois ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas voir, et ma conversation était stupide. Je m'en voulais d'être venu jusqu'ici, je m'en voulais tellement... Et puis soudain, les larmes se mirent à couler contre mon gré, tout d'abord en mince filets humides puis finalement en torrides torrents.

- Je te demande pardon...Si tu savais...Si tu savais combien je suis désolé. Hésitais-je entre deux sanglots. Excuse-moi

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon cœur. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma femme, je laissai enfin mes sentiments reprendre le dessus.

* * *

Lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent taquiner mes yeux embrumés, je réalisai que je m'étais endormie. Allongé le dos contre la statue de marbre, je m'étais laissé tomber dans les bras de Morphée sans m'en rendre compte. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser l'endroit où je m'étais endormi, ainsi que l'indécence de la situation. Me relevant brusquement, mon regard hagard se posa soudain sur la tombe que j'étais venu voir. Je n'avais plus envie de pleurer, un poids semblait s'être évaporé de mon être. Peu à peu, un sourire vint fleurir sur mes lèvres et la pièce me sembla soudain baignée d'une douce chaleur.

- Merci.

Ce fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit car je le savais. Je savais qu'elle m'avait pardonnée. Quelque chose me le disait. Brusquement, une toute autre réalité me revint à l'esprit et me fit paniquer l'espace d'un instant.

- Oh mon Dieu, Belle ! Elle doit être terrifiée de mon absence !

Puis, me retournant une dernière fois vers la tombe.

- Au revoir, ma douce.

Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une minute pour ressortir en courant et m'élancer jusqu'à l'arbre où mon cheval s'était assoupis en m'attendant. En me voyant, il se redressa sur ses pattes. Je bondis sur mon destrier avec l'agilité du prince d'antan, et, ce fut avec toute la fougue et la fierté de ma jeunesse que je m'élançai dans la forêt pour retourner auprès de ma famille.


End file.
